


A Cheerful Song

by TrappedInAPentagram



Series: When Planes Collide [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Funny, M/M, Mild Language, Singing, a bit vulgar language, gag endings woo, just for shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a gag ending for our main story, When Planes Collide</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheerful Song

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE the song we're using in this chapter does not belong to us, nor does the video in the link. The link to it is here for those who've never heard it:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqR_SwwByMM
> 
> I found it roaming the vast expanse of tumblr one day and eventually pictured this scene happening, and we did promise you a bonus chapter, so here it is. if you like it, be sure to tell us what you think and feel free to link the chapter to other websites so other people can share the mental image ^_^ enjoy!

Carlos had his arm around Cecil, sitting on the couch and hearing faint movement in the rest of the house. Cecil had his head in his hands, grumbling, "I don't know how much longer I can take this," to Carlos, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe we can get noise canceling earbuds," Carlos sighed.

"That would be a miracle," Cecil mumbled, hearing someone walking around the corner.

Kevin asked, "Uhoh, is someone down in the dumps?"

"Oh no," Cecil groaned, covering his eyes.

"Oh god," Carlos murmured, closing his eyes in anticipation

Kevin grinned, "Come on Cecil, I know a song that always cheers me up!"

"Kevin, no, let's not do this," Cecil said, glaring up at him.

"Kevin..." Carlos started, shifting to sit a bit straighter.

Kevin ignored them, starting to sing anyway, " _Whenever life gets you down-_ "

"Please stop," Cecil said between lines.

" _Keeps you wearing a frown_ ," Kevin continued.

"Oh Void..." Cecil said under his breath.

" _And the gravy train has left you behiiiiind_ ," Kevin sang, keeping an eye on Cecil.

"Kevin, please stop," Carlos groaned, Diego stepping into the room.

" _And when you're all out of hope, down at the end of your rope_ ," Kevin continued.

Cecil snapped, "By the Void your voice is terrible," to himself, continuing, " _and nobody's there to throw you a liiiine_ ," in a singing tone, standing and taking a step towards Kevin, who simple grinned and continued the song.

" _If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go_ ," Kevin said.

" _Come on and take a walk in my shoes_ ," Cecil replied.

"Oh god," Carlos mumbled, Diego pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _Never worry 'bout a thing, got the wooorld on a string!_ " Kevin sand, smile growing wider.

" _'Cause I've got the cure for all of my bluuues_ ," Cecil replied.

"Please no," Carlos said, Diego groaning.

They started the chorus together, each trying to outshine the other and somehow singing with multiple voices to both cover multiple chords, " _I take a look at my enormous peniiis and my troubles start meltin' awaaay. I take a look at my enormous peniiis, and the happy times are comin' to staaay!_ "

"What even are you singing?" Carlos groaned, Diego asking, "Is this even necessary?"

" _Gotta sing and I dance when I glance at my pants, and now the feelin's like a sun-shiny daaay!_ "

" _I take a look at my enormous peeenis and the happy times are comin' to staaay!_ " they sang, shortly starting to whistle the tune while making background chorus notes once in awhile. As they sang, the shadows and the light filtering through the window both started to seemingly dance.

"Why," Carlos groaned, Diego hitting his head into the wall repeatedly.

They continued singing the song, each trying to outsing the other, Kevin announcing the, "Everybody!" to invite Carlos and Diego to sing to the chorus. Carlos crossed his arms, Diego simply shaking his head and refusing to join.

Cecil put his arm around Carlos' shoulders, bumping into him with his hips and starting, " _I take a look at my enormous peniiis-_ "

" _And the troubles start meltin' away_ ," Kevin finished, nudging Diego.

"Please stop," Carlos groaned, Diego adding "why."

" _I take a look at my enormous peniiis_ ," Kevin sang.

" _And the happy times are comin' to stay_ ," Cecil sang back, and then their voices joined again.

" _I got great big amounts, in the place where it counts, and the feelin's like a sun-shiny daaaay!_ "

"Why is this happening," Diego mumbled.

" _I take a look at my enormous peeenis and the happy times are comin' to stay_ ," they sang, one of their background tones singing, "My trouser monster!"

" _Everything is going my way_ ," Cecil said, another voice adding, "My meat is murder!"

" _Everything is goin' my way_ ," Kevin said, followed by, "Size doesn't matter."

"Why," Carlos mumbled, covering his face with a pillow.

Together they sang, " _Everything is goin' my waaaaaay!_ " with an arm extended upward in a theatric pose. As soon as the note faded, Cecil said, "Because _that_ is how it's done. And if you ever sing in my house again I'll throw you out."

Kevin said, "Awww come on Cecil, you gotta admit that was fun!"

"No," Cecil said, walking away, Kevin following him, leaving Carlos and Diego in the living room.

They shared a look, Carlos asking, "Want a beer?"

"Please," Diego sighed, following Carlos out the front door on the way to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> dont try to tell me this wouldnt happen XD i can just see the barbershop quartet version so well. and i'll bet this isn't what any of you were expecting as a bonus chapter :P


End file.
